Child, You're A Beauty
by drippingwithsin
Summary: She says all she wants is just to kiss goodnight but Regina knows better. (Incest)


**An: **Shockingly this is my first BlackQueen. Regina is sixteen in this fic any younger than fifteen makes my stomach turn. Even though in king and queen days most girls were married at like thirteen. (When the womb begins to weep and all that) Nevertheless this may be triggery so yeah.

**Warning:** Incest, sex, noncon(or is it dubcon) *shrugs*

* * *

_I don't scream. Though I know it's wrong._  
_ I just play along._  
_ I lie there and breathe._  
_ Lie there and breathe..._

* * *

In...

Out...

In...

Out...

She breathes, the handmade quilts wrapped snugly over her chest ascend and descend in a rhythm as old as time. Her round innocent eyes appear as liquid pools of ink within the night's darkness as they stare unblinking at the ceiling, counting the boards and forming shapes out of the natural ingrained swirls. The silence within the small room is nearly deafening, even the crickets outside dare not chirp. They know, everyone knows, her father knows. He hadn't seen it, that she's aware of, but there are moments when guilt can be seen shinning within those puppy dog eyes. She swallows hard against the enormous lump forming in her throat. Why did he not protect her? Aid her like a normal father would. Why did he turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to his only child?

The questions turned and churned with the force of the nocturnal tide but much to her dismay no answers came forth. Feeling frustration bubbled within, she growled. _The spineless coward_. A hot tear rolled lazily down a flushed tanned cheek leaving behind a depressing silvery trial. She loved him. Loved him dearly and for some unknown reason she loved her. _Her._ The source of all this pain and anguish, both physical and mental, that kept her restless when the sun slumbered. Did that make her sick? To love someone that hurt her so. She wished she had someone to question without judgement shinning in their eyes.

And there it was; that all too familiar sound of feminine feet upon the hardwood floor. With every thump bile moves farther up her throat, burning the sensitive tissue within and bringing tears her eyes. Oh, she knew it was coming but still her breath hitches in dreaded anticipation.

The opening of an ancient wooden door follows, its piercing creak squiring into her very soul like an arrow through a stag's heart. Nerves flutter within her stomach like a swarm of dragonflies and she has to fight the urge to just jump up and flee. The footfalls draw nearer, her eyelids close tightly, whilst fear prickles throbbing temples and her heart slams roughly within its confinement. Shes too hot, her innards feel like they're a boil.

The bed dips under the strain of extra weight and she holds in a breath fearing what the slight whoosh might prompt. She knows whats about to come and the shear dread of that knowledge is nearly overwhelming but she just lays there, breathing. Breathing and terrified like a sacrificial lamb awaiting the ceremonial knife to sink within its delicate throat. Daniel's face appears, his sweet smile and loving eyes take her away. Away from this place, away from_ her._

In...

Out...

In...

Out...

An index finger glides over her damp cheek, shattering the illusion and roughly yanking Regina back to a bitter harsh reality. The digit moves from just under her eye to the end of a now quivering chin, wiping away the now drying wetness in a rare show of affection. And just for a moment; one beautiful candle flicker the walls drop and she can pretend that a kiss goodnight is the only thing she was to receive.

The light pressure slides lower, ghosting over her neck until its made its way underneath the thick covers onto her budding bosom and practiced fingers gave one of her nipples a slight twist.

A gasp falls from plump crimson lips as shocks of pleasure and pain combines in an intoxicating cocktail shocking the young woman's virgin system. She squirms, whining like a wounded puppy and locks onto where she guesses those soulless eyes are located and begins to wordlessly begging, pleading, for mercy. Through the gloom, she could just make out emeralds beginning to twinkle mischievously. Regina's heart dropped instantly; hope was a cruel temptress.

The protective covering was gently pulled back revealing her body clad only in a thin night gown and a sheen of sweat. The smile in the darkness morphs into a demonic grin. "Child you're a beauty." A bone chilling whisper shatters the silence like fine glass causing the girl to jump slightly. More heat descends upon Regina, scorching into her side and a moment later a ragged breath blasts into her ear bathing it in a sheen of hot moisture. "Open your legs" The command is a mixture between a lover's caress and a brutal slap. A threat cloaked in a mother's loving voice, she has no choice but to obey.

The hand wonders into forbidden territory not meant for a maternal touch. Lingering over modest breasts they squeeze and tease until both peaks underneath the cloth are as hard as granite. She whimpers and immediately curses her body for its betrayal. Why must it feel so good? She'd rather feel agony than this. Her soft feminine features scrunch as tingles of forced pleasure course through her veins.

A silent decision is made, Cora moves even lower and even though there is a barrier Regina can feel the shearing heat penetrate through the thin night gown, heating the skin underneath and causing an involuntary shiver to wreck her body. The hem is pushed upward until the material is bunched around her shapely hips, exposing the prize underneath, long slender fingers then slip easily into the flimsy undergarments, combing through downy like curls, they finally come to an halt on the small love button hidden there.

Another hand grasps her own leading it to a wet patch betwixt two trembling thighs so much like her own. "Mama Please" she pleads not to continue but to stop, always to stop, her mother takes it as the latter.

"Shh just like Mama taught you." White teeth sink deeply into a quivering bottom lip and the taste of copper hits Regina's palate, washing away the scream that's threatening to spill forth. She begins to mimic her mother's motion, circling softly around the slick hard nub just like she'd been taught all those moon cycles before."That's it" The light breathing morphs into panting. "Good girl" A soft moan sounds like thunder within her ear and the scent of berry wine bathes her oversensitive nostrils. "Such a good _girl_" The motion betwixt her own legs picks up pace causing her back to arch and hips to buck.

She loathes how intoxicating those tiny tingling bubbles caressing every inch of her body like fairy dust are but like someone hooked on the spirit she can not stop. Circle upon circle they match each other perfectly until two sets of heavy breathing fills the room. Her mother never wonders inside and she never demands Regina to do so. Even though Regina knows its most likely due to the fact that she is going to be sold off to the highest bedder come her eighteenth winter she is still forever grateful to whatever deity there is above for that little miracle.

Nostrils flared, Regina can feel an earth shattering climax within reach. She tries her best to quell it, thinking of horses, flowers, and warm summer days anything but what is actually happening. Her abdomen muscles clench as do her teeth. The primal side gives in just a tiny centimeter and no thought or action can halt the sudden free fall into pure bliss.

Her back arches into a hunters bow and her mouth falls opens, a scream races for parted plump lips only to be muffled by a hand upon them. A gasp from her side lets her know that Cora has reached hers as well. And just like that its over. Her mother leaves in a whisper of silk without so much as a word of comfort or a guilty glance backwards. She'd gotten what she had shamelessly came for.

Baptized in blood and shame she curls into a tight ball with tears seeping into an already damp pillow, she lays there and breathes.

In...

Out...

In...

Out...

* * *

_You say all you want is just to kiss goodnight_  
_ Then you hold me and you whisper, "Child the Lord won't mind_  
_ It's just you and me_  
_ Child you're a beauty"_

**END**

* * *

**AN:** I don't care what anyone says it was something incestuous going on betwixt them two. Anyways tell me what you think if its good I'll write another one but for some reason I want to write a BlackSwan (Cora/Emma) fic. Also if you're going to criticize someone I prefer you do it to me do not blast my readers for simply liking my work.


End file.
